Befehlsempfänger
Der Befehlsempfänger ( ; lautschriftlich Befehlßemmfännga) – auch kurz Bea (oder ggf. auch nur sie weiblich) genannt – ist (soweit bekannt) der bisher erste und einzige Anfang zu einer (vor allem auch im Sinne freier Inhalte) , (vorzugsweise) KI und soll dessen [[Wikipedia:de:Systemkern|(System-'')Kern]] oder – im übertragenen Sinne – auch dessen (künstlicher) Hirnstamm oder wenigstens das [[Wikipedia:de:Sprachzentrum|Sprach''zentrum]] (-kern, -mitte) werden. Sie ist in VB (mit SharpDevelop A3.2.1) beschriebenge- und beschrieben oder (in Bildungssprech) programmiert und daher grundsätzlich (Rechner-)KI- oder auch und (oder auch portabel) einsetzbar, läuft aber bisher nur (jedoch recht sicher ) u.a. auf Windows XP (ab SP3) sowie 10 (bis 1709) und erfordert dort das auch sogenannte NetFx 3.5.das sogenannte NetFx 3.5 muß ggf. erst noch nachgeladen und eingerichtet werden Weitere Einzelheiten Der Befehlsempfänger soll vorzugsweise deutschsprachig werden und ist bis auf Weiteres als Aufsatz auf der sogenannten Eingabeaufforderung (welche bisher noch auf cmd aufsetzt ) aufgebaut (oder vorgeschrieben/''programmiert). Später soll unter anderem ggf. der Explorer-Nachbau (namens ''KI-Explorer) auf diesen Kern zugreifen und so dessen Möglichkeiten (oder Funktionen) nutzen können, so daß dieser (oder allgemeiner dessen Oberfläche, in Anlehnung an das OSI-Schichtenmodell) leichter gewartet und ggf. auch ausgetausch werden kann. Ausführbarkeit Der unten – im Abschnitt unter „Siehe auch“ – frei herunterladbare Befehlsempfänger (ebenda bis auf Weiteres in einer auch sogenannten Zip-Datei eingepackt und lautschriftlich „Befehlßemmfännga…“ genannt) läuft auf Windows XP (ab SP3)ist ausführbar (oder auch lauffähig) auf Windows XP (ab SP3); auf Windows XP mit SP2 wird die (vollständige) Ausführung mit einer teilweise unverständlichen Fehlermeldung (genauer mit „Die Anwendung konnte nicht richtig initialisiert werden (0xc0000135).“) verweigert, was auf frühere Windows-Ausgaben in ähnlicher Weise ebenso zutreffen dürfte sowie 10 (bis 1607) bis Windows 10 1607, auf Befehlsebene (10.0.)14393 genannt – diese Ausgabe(nummer) kann (auf Windows 10) über cmd(.exe) und dort mit dem Befehl (wie englische ‚version number‘) abgefragt werden und soll(te) spätestens mit der nächsten (vor)veröffentlichten Ausgabe 0-3-0 (siehe auch im Abschnitt zur Geschichte) auch auf den nachfolgenden Windows-10-Ausgaben (bis 1709, ann)gehoben oder angeglichen worden sein.Windows as a Service: Die erste Windows-10-Version hat noch drei Wochen Support – Golem, am 17.4.2017Creators Update im Test: Erhöhter Reifegrad für Windows 10 – Golem, am 11.4.2017 (Auf Anfrage oder Wunsch hin könnten wohl zudem auch andere nur Windows-Umgebungen – welche ebenfalls Net unterstützen – leicht unterstützt werden.) Zudem sollte oder könnte Bea – da sie (bisher mit SharpDevelop) in VB beschrieben wurde – auch unverändertist betriebssystemübergreifend und (oder auch portabel), kurz unverändert ausführbar – also ohne für jede Ebene (oder Betriebs''system''-]Plattform) immer wieder neu übersetzt (oder kompiliert) und eingerichtet (oder installiert) werden zu müssen auf Mono und damit u.a. (grundsätzlich) auch auf Linux (dort ggf. auch erst mit Wine-Unterstützung) laufen, was aber bisher noch nicht genauer nachge- oder überprüft wurde. Voreinstellungen Neben der (noch) voreingestellten Lautschrift (in Doitsch) kann aber auch (zur Laufzeit oder Lebensphase), über den Befehl , die Schriftsprache rechtschreiblich umgeschaltet (oder umgesetzt/umgestellt) werden, siehe auch eingebaute Hilfe (über den Befehl ) und weitere Einzelheiten ggf. über (oder auch kurz ). Weitere mögliche Bezeichnungen * „(der) KI-Befehlsempfänger“ und kurz Bea oder auch ( der Befehlsempfänger) Kai Befehle * (kurz ) – beendet die Anwendung * (kurz ) – zeigt die eingebaute Hilfe an * (kurz ) – zeigt (und ändert) die gegenwärtig bevorzugte Sprache ** Beispiele: *** (kurz ) – ändert die bevorzugte (rechtschreibliche Schrift-)Sprache in „Deutsch“, zur Lebens- oder Laufzeit *** (kurz ) – ändert die bevorzugte Sprache schon mit dem Aufruf des Befehlsempfängers (ab Ausgabe 0-2-1, siehe auch entsprechende „Übersicht“, unten im Abschnitt „Siehe auch“) * – zeigt die unterstützten Sprachen (gegenwärtig eigentlich nur Deutsch [rechtschreiblich] und Doitsch [lautschriftlich], alle Anderen sind nur Abfallprodukte) ---- * (kurz ; englisch , bei Linux und Unix üblicherweise kurz ) – zeigt den freien Platz im Dauerlager (oder Festspeicher) des gegenwärtig gewählten Laufwerkes an (in der Regel Festplattenspeicher und nur in Ausnahmen schneller Arbeitsspeicher, etwa in Form eines RAM-Laufwerkes (auch denglisch RAM-Drive oder Ramdrive genannt); der Kurzbefehl „FDL“ ist zum Einen an den (englischen) Linux- und Unix-(Kurz-)Befehl ‚df‘, zum Zweiten an den Kurzbefehl „FSL“ (für „'''F'rei'S'''chnell'L'ager“, ) angelehnt und zu Dritten soll das Mittelwort „dauer“ den (hauptsächlich eben auf Dauerhaftigkeit ausgelegten) Unterschied zum „schnellen“ Hauptspeicher verdeutlichen; Weieres (Darüberhinausgehendes) siehe auch unter C. Wimmer (u.a. zu „Linux-Dateisysteme“) * (kurz ; bei Linux und Unix üblicherweise englisch und bei DOS/Windows ) – zeigt den freien (Speicher-)Platz im Schnelllager (üblicherweise „Arbeits-“ oder auch „Hauptspeicher“ genannt); der Kurzbefehl „FSL“ ist an die Abkürzung für „[[Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/überlichtschnell|überlicht's'''chnelle]] Antriebe“ (oder in einem Wort für „Überlichtantriebe“; englisch ''‚faster than light …‘ oder kurz ‚ftl drives‘) angelehnt; siehe auch ähnlicher Befehl „Freidauerlager“ und (darüberhinaus) Hilfeseiten bei Antonis.de, BootableCD.de oder C. Wimmer (zu „GNU- und Unix-Kommandos“) * (kurz ) – kann eine im örtlichen Netz erreichbare Fritzbox anweisen, die Verbindung zum äußeren Netz zu trennen * (kurz ; [römisch-]englisch , kurz ) – öffnet die sogenannte (Windows-)Systemsteuerung (falls diese mal wieder [durch Microsoft, mit samt dem Startmenü, wie anscheinlich in Windows 8, ganz entfernt, dann mit Windows 10 irgendwo anders verkramt oder einfach nur] umbenannt wurde) * (genauer , kurz ; römisch-englisch , kurz und noch kürzer ) – öffnet das Einstellungsfenster zum sogenannten Windows Defender (sollte ab Windows Vista laufen; oder auch Windows XP mit , oder kurz der auch sogenannten Microsoft Security Essentials); so kann der Verteidiger (auch ohne Startmenü) schneller (als über das sogenannte Benachrichtigungsfeld) aufgerufen werden (wo es ab Windows 10 1607 eine störende Verzögerung von einigen Sekunden gibt), um dessen teilweise störenden (und unsinnigerweise immer wieder selbst einschaltenden) Echtzeitschutz abzuschalten; ab Ausgabe 0-2-9; dieser Befehl könnte ggf. auch noch weiter verbessert/erweitert werden, siehe auch „[[Aufträge#WV öffnen|Aufträge#Bea den Windows-Verteidiger bekannt machen]]“) ---- Und viele mehr, siehe auch ggf. unter Befehl sowie in der unten (unter Siehe auch) genannten „Übersicht“, und ebenda in den Klarschriften (oder lautschriftlich Klahschrifftn), unter ".\Befehlßemmfännga\Befehl.vb". Vergleiche Geschichte Entwicklungsgeschichte des Befehlsempfängers Siehe auch * stud.astaup.de/[…/Annwenndunnk/Befehlßemmfännga_Annwenndunnk (A0-2-0).zip] und zugehörige Übersicht – in der Ersatzseite,ehemals (bis Ende 2017) auch unter Zubefehl(!) abrufbar – die Nichtabrufbarkeit wurde am 25.11.2017 (versuchsweise) über einen Brief (oder eine auch denglisch sogenannte E-Mail) gemeldet, welcher maschinell (über no-reply…, u.a. mit einem nicht wirklich hilfreichen Verweis auf die zuständige Gemeinschaft oder dort auch sogenannte Community) abgelehnt wurde ebenda auch in der Auswahl (oder im linken Seiten''menü'') unter „Anwendung“; .. ersatzweise , da das Wiki hier bisher keine frei(wählbar)en Datenformate (oder ''-typen'', wie bspw. .zip) annimmt (siehe dazu auch unter [[w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Hochladen|''w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Hochladen]]) * Wikipedia:de:Befehl (genauer ''Wikipedia:de:Anweisung (Programmierung)), Wikipedia:de:Befehlsfenster * Wikipedia:de:Empfänger, Wiktionary:de:Empfänger Belege und Anmerkungen Downloads for SharpDevelop 3.2 (englisch) – über die Entwicklerseite (welche sich selber wohl IC#Code nennen) mit Weiterleitung auf (die zugehörige englischsprachige) SourceForge(-Seite); siehe ggf. auch zugehörige [http://www.icsharpcode.net/OpenSource/SD/ Start- oder Home''seite] (englisch) und Änderungen (englisch); die Oberfläche kann zudem aber auch (größtenteils) auf Deutsch umgestellt werden ''„Lebens “ schräg gesetzt, da das „Leben“ in diesem Sinne – oder in diesem (IT-)Fachbereich – hier wohl noch (Stand: Anfang 2018) eher unüblich und diese(s schreibliche) ‚Phase‘ zudem zwar üblich(er, als etwa der „Lebens-Abschnitt“) diese aber (vor allem in dieser Schlecht-Schreibung, mit ‚ph‘ … pfff) – in der hier eigentlich üblichen Sprache – ein unschönes Fremdwort ist ''Wikibooks:de:FreeDOS-Kompendium:'' Befehle, siehe ggf. auch ebenda unter Wikibooks:de:FreeDOS-Kompendium: Glossar: FreeCom sowie unter [[Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/FreeCom|''Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/''FreeCom]] ggf. nur alle (oder auch wichtigen und interessanten) Befehle – damit nicht zwangsweise wirklich Alle (also auch mittlerweile Befehle) übernommen werden müssen; siehe auch unter [[Wikibooks:de:Batch-Programmierung: Wichtige DOS-Kommandos|''Wikibooks:de:Batch-Programmierung:'' Wichtige DOS-Kommandos]] siehe auch ''Wikipedia:de:RAID#RAID 1: Mirroring'' – Spiegelung sowie auch …:Spiegel''server''; unterstützt ab 1.4.2018 (mit Hilfe von , siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Robocopy) – das war zufälligerweise wohl auch einen Tag nach dem [[Wikipedia:de:Datensicherung| }}]] (oder auch denglisch ‚World Backup Day‘), siehe auch: World Backup Day: Jede Datensicherung ist besser als gar keine – Heise, am 31.3.2017 Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:KI